


Forgive Me This, Levi

by LeviLessons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mentions of M/M sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLessons/pseuds/LeviLessons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin reflects on his relationship with Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me This, Levi

Your return is bittersweet. My chest aching at the sight of you whole and breathing. My heart staggering beats brokenly, stomach sick and empty. And I know it’s hit you hard, this task I’ve sent you to accomplish; know it because I cannot read you.

Your soldiers bustle around, giving their last reports and saluting before taking their limping leave. I stand waiting, watching, swallowing hard because I can’t tell what you’re thinking of this plan I’ve issued.

It’s only half over. Stage two must still be met and I’d lose a limb to know what you’re thinking. But I must wait.

Wait for you to follow me silently back to my room. Shake out your cloak three times, your jacket twice. Turn and tell me what I need to know. Show me with your slow, meticulous nature or fiery impatience if I’m failing you.

I standby and watch as you direct your subordinates and wonder which way the evening will run. If you’ll turn around in my room and come at me rushed and impatient. Shove me like I’m not twice your size and offer no apology when you’ve got me on my knees and your fingers dig into my hips.

Or if I’ll have to lead you to bed, help you undress, and hold my heart together when your soft puffs of breath burn my chest and your fingers twist into my hair at the nape of my neck, and I can’t move slow or deep enough to keep you from pleading for both.

One a result of too many decisions made in the gore of the field and you cannot turn the intensity down or more lives will be taken. The other a closely-guarded secret, a dark confided admission that tells me you’re afraid.

Standing in the training yard, watching the packed dirt marred from too few soldiers returned, I watch you and wonder how you’ll return to me. Wonder how cruel I must be to allow you to do this to yourself. To us. Wonder if you’ll ever offer me any other option than these two versions of your company given only upon your return from hell.

For now I don’t care, just so long as you return to me. Forgive me this, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> My first SNK fanfic drabble. Baby steps, Juni, babysteps :3  
> Sequel from Levi's POV likely.   
> Warming up before I start my multi-part fic.


End file.
